ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Heroes Alliance NEXUS
Heroes Alliance NEXUS is a new Heroes Alliance season. It will air in 2017. Story Jack Hader, actual leader of the Heroes Alliance, has nightmares about Cthulhu, the true mastermind behind the Experts of Darkness. He said that Cthulhu sent his Antichrist son, J.B. Phobosson, to destroy anything that stood in his way. So Jack hires Xandir the Spellcaster to defeat J.B's evil henchman Mecha-Boy! But after they are down, the rest of the Heroes Alliance rescue them! Heroes Alliance Members *Jack Hader *Xandir the Spellcaster *Optimus Prime *Greymon *Shoutmon *Spider-Man *Red MMPR Ranger *Sailor Moon *Leonardo and his team *Bucky O'Hare *Captain Future *Dr. Strange: Made the Boxtrolls and the Minions of Gru speak English language by white magic. New Heroes Alliance Members *Fish (now voiced by Idris Elba): Leader of the Boxtrolls. Can fly and use his Great Sword of Orion. *Shoe (now voiced by Gerard Butler): Second-in-command of the Boxtrolls. Can run very very fast and use his Great Sword of Hercules. *Clocks (now voiced by Josh Duhamel): A Boxtroll. Can stop time, reverse it, fast forward it, slowen it, or go back in time. He uses his Great Sword of Perseus. *Sparky (now voiced by Bruce Willis): A Boxtroll. Can go on certain missions with Fish and the others. He can be invisible in order to evade Cthulhu's dark evils. Can use his gun and his Great Swords of Ursa Major and Minor. *Sweets (now voiced by Jason Isaacs): A Boxtroll. He can have magnetic powers over the armors of his fellow Boxtrolls. Can use his Great Swords of Canis Major and Minor. *Oyl Can (now voiced by Daniel Huttlestone): The youngest Boxtroll. He can have fire breath and ice breath. Can use his Great Sword of Cygnus. *Wheels (now voiced by Ken Watanabe): A Boxtroll. He can have the powers of telekenisis. Can use his Great Sword of Andromeda. *Fragile (now voiced by John C. Reilly): A Boxtroll. He can lift heavy things like cars and buildings. Can use his Great Sword of Cetus. *Mints (now voiced by Chris Pratt): A Boxtroll. He can have the power of pyrokenisis. Can use his Great Sword of Pegasus. *Bouncing Balls (now voiced by Dave Bautista): A Boxtroll. He can bounce and jump like a flea. Can use his Great Sword of Lepus. *Ink (now voiced by Russell Crowe): A Boxtroll. Whatever he draws becomes reality, from dragons to machines. Can use his Great Sword of Monoceros. *Specs (now voiced by Denzel Washington): A Boxtroll. He can see the unseen. Can use his Great Sword of Draco. *Matches (now voiced by Bradley Cooper): A Boxtroll. He can have the power over his laser eyes, which sometimes burns Cthulhu's wooden Castle of Demise. Can use his Great Sword of Triangulum. *Knickers (now voiced by Hugh Jackman): A Boxtroll. He can have the power of turning some evils into stone statues with his petrifying powers. Can use his Great Sword of Argo Narvis. *Meat (now voiced by Daniel Radcliffe): A Boxtroll. He can shrink or grow in size. Can use his Great Sword of Lynx. *Tools (now voiced by Shia LeBeouf) A Boxtroll. He can be able to emit X-Ray vision and can see the unseen viruses. Can use his Great Sword of Cepheus. *Light Bulbs (now voiced by Eddie Murphy): A Boxtroll. He can break the 4th wall, as he is aware he is in the show. Can use his Great Sword of Cassiopeia. *Keys (now voiced by John Partridge): A Boxtroll. Can use electricity as a weapon. Can use his Great Sword of the Zodiac. Villains *Megatron *Queen Beryl *Megamo New Villains *Cthulhu *Xenonair *J.B. Phobosson *Mecha-Boy *Jimmy Savile, the evil pedophile zombie Category:Heroes Alliance